The Moffitt Cancer Center requests renewal of its NCI Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) for years 14-18. Moffitt is a free-standing cancer center whose sole mission is to contribute to the prevention and cure of cancer. Research activities are focused around five programs: Molecular Oncology & Drug Discovery; Immunology; Experimental Therapeutics; Cancer Epidemiology, and Health Outcomes & Behavior. Fourteen shared resources provide broad support for these programs and our faculty. Over the last grant period, Moffitt has made significant progress. Extramural funding increased from $54.0 million to 82.6 million. Membership increased from 135 to 156 including the recruitment of 67 new faculty. Over 1,900 peer-reviewed publications were generated over the last 5 years by Moffitt members. Clinical intervention trial accrual averaged 1,176 subjects per year. Facilities projects included an $87 million investment that added 36 hospital beds, 40,000 sf of faculty office space, 2 linear accelerators and related support space that included an expanded Clinical Research Unit. A nexus freezer system, a fully automated and robotic biorepository system with a capacity of over 2.4 million tubes, was installed. Moffitt has invested in strategic initiatives to enhance our basic, population and clinical researc to strengthen the research programs and spur collaboration. These major initiatives include Total Cancer Care, Moffitt's bold long-term initiative to realize personalized cancer care by incorporating information on molecular characterization of the host and tumor into treatment decisions. Other initiatives include investments in lung cancer, melanoma, imaging research, integrated mathematical oncology, health disparities and diversity, and education and training. The Moffitt proposal includes funding requests for 5 programs, 14 shared resources, and 7 staff investigators. The increased budget will provide critical resources to support and enhance the Center's infrastructure, particularly the shared resources. The institution, with generous support from the State, has developed a solid research infrastructure that has successfully supported a rapid increase in peer-reviewed funding and publications in a short amount of time. We believe our success to date represents a healthy return on investment made by the NCI and the state of Florida.